fanimefandomcom-20200214-history
HOW TO NOT RUIN YOUR FANIME
A fanime is an animation typically made in MSpaint loved by anime lovers/bored people/otakus in general on youtube. They are bad because the animators are often beginners that do not have any experience in animating, hence the creation for this vulgar page of curse words and the like. [NOTE THIS PAGE HAS MANY CURSE WORDS THAT ARE POORLY CENSORED.POINTS THAT MAY COME ACROSS AS INSENSITIVE. PROCEED WITH CAUTION] [NOTE THIS PAGE HAS BEEN EDITED OF FIRST PERSON USE (For example "you" has been replaced with FANIMATOR, and "I" has been replaced with article/article writer) AND CURSE WORDS, HOWEVER IT'S STILL GOING TO KEEP THE ATTITUDE THAT IT HAD WHEN IT WAS CREATED. ENJOY IF YOU MUST.] Things that would instantly RUIN your fanime: *Creating an OPENING before creating any PLOT *Putting too much effort into your OPENING and not enough effort into PLOT, CHARACTERS, SETTING, etc. *Trying TOO HARD to make your fanime looking like a legit anime *Making a fanime's plot mirror the plot of the Anime/Cartoon/Book you're stealing/copying/attempting to create a fan based extension of *Having BAD resources voice actors, no editing software, no animation/art software, ect. *Not BALANCING the time and advertisement of your fanime *Not knowing how to draw Why plot is more important than the opening/ending A story is ALWAYS the number one thing before anything regarding fiction. When creating a fanime or anything, people expect a nice story with interesting characters. Having a bad plot or bad characters is more dissapointing and a lot harder to fix than a bad intro. Either way, this means you have to work hard to make your fanime THE BEST THING EVER or else people aren't going to take your work seriously. In other words: treat your fanime like you would treat your final exam. Do the best you can, put your best effort into it, focus on what's important, and try your hardest to appease your audience. A POSSIBLE QUESTION: "Okay thanks for the boost of confidence, but what does this have to do with FANIMATOR creating an opening first?" THE EXPLANATION: As said before, a plot is the main thing. If you are using your opening as the "start-point" of your fanime, you are going to screw up. Openings are usually the flag for "FANIMATOR IS DONE WITH ALL THIS BEHIND THE SCENES STUFF. HERE'S A LOOK AT WHAT THE ALREADY FINISHED ANIMATION WOULD LOOK LIKE!!!". So if you're going to show the opening first, PLEASE have an idea of your plot, and don't use your opening as the creation point of your story. That would usually fail for you. Why the fanime shouldn't look like a real anime Have you seen fanime before? Most of them are cheaply done and use copyrighted music. Though there ARE some good ones, ACTUAL Anime would put more effort to make their stuff look and sound GOOD. Unless you have money, you ain't gonna get a team of animators to work on storyboard, to do the basic animation, the in-between animation, or the scanning. So forget about trying to expect THAT kind of animation. But do actually try to make your animation look decent. No it doesn't have to be Anime animation quality, but you have to at least ATTEMPT to make your animation quality. Many people on the internet animate by themselves and make their work look impressive, why can't FANIMATOR? ANOTHER POSSIBLE QUESTION: "This article section isn't explaining anything! I know I'm not good at animating yet, FANIMATOR will get better as FANIMATOR progress! FANIMATOR just want it look like anime would, like with sparkles or sweatdrops." thumb|340px|link= THE EXPLANATION: Bless FANIMATOR for acknowlodging the fact that everyone improves on their skills as time flies. But no, only cliched Anime would use sparkles or sweatdrops (for the wrong reasons). Anyways, why would you want to use Japanese Visual Arts tropes when you yourself possibly aren't Japanese? If you do feel the need to do so, don't use them gratuitously or else people would be very displeased with your choices. Why parroting the source material is a bad idea If FANIMATOR are making fanwork, than yes FANIMATOR must include the basics rules that canon abides to, like if a species is disliked FANIMATOR can't make FANIMATOR's character that species and make other species like FANIMATOR's character. If FANIMATOR have already did something like that than FANIMATOR ALREADY RUINED THE FANIME. You have to stick with basic principles that the original source material has created. Don't go messing with the logic of the original story just so FANIMATOR's badly written characters aka. Mary Sues can go ruin every pre existing rules! ANOTHER POSSIBLE QUESTION: "This article isn't funny, and what are is it referring to in regards to the subtitle '''Why parroting the source material is bad'. ''Frankly the article just isn't making much sense." THE EXPLANATION: When the article said FANIMATOR can't parrot the source material the article meant FANIMATOR should create an original story, but FANIMATOR mustn't change the laws of the canon source material to do so. FANIMATOR is making "fan" material. There is no reason for FANIMATOR to change anything besides investing FANIMATOR's story into specific canon rules. Really, just because it's a fanime doesn't mean it has to copy every single detail of the pre-existing characters and plot. Just create a new story, but don't create a new world. try not to trace the original source material animation. This is a big FAT NO NO in the f/animation world. Why resources are important Resources runs our world kids. This is a logical fact regarding everything there is. This includes fanime. Now as much as the article would like to run with A WITTY REMARK about how everything is stupid and what not, the article writer is absolutely sure that the Making a Fanime page explains the importance of resources and where you can find some much better and nicer than the article writer can/would. So if you still need the advice in regards to this section of this article, make sure that your resources are AT LEAST above average. When people watch your fanime, they expect QUALITY. And you can only get quality if you can get QUALITY voice actors/sound effects/music. So no fuzzy, ear wrenching microphone noise and no bad acting skills. Why time has to be an issue If FANIMATOR expect to have an audience DON'T LEAVE THEM WAITING. People dislike it when fanimators make something entitled "coming out soon" and not getting what they were promised to recieve. It ticks people off and makes FANIMATOR lose viewers. This is why completing FANIMATOR's fanime SHOULD BE IMPORTANT. If FANIMATOR is going to make people want something, FANIMATOR should've finished beforehand. After all, FANIMATOR doesn't go to the store expecting to buy a half baked, half full bag of chips [FANIMATOR does then the stores FANIMATOR goes to SUCK]. thumb|left|318px|link= A POSSIBLE QUESTION: "It takes time to make a fanime. FANIMATOR's viewers should understand this." THE EXPLANATION FANIMATOR's viewers already know this, but FANIMATOR should at least make an effort to finish things up instead of pandering and releasing filler. Besides, no one wants to see filler, why waste time on that instead of FANIMATOR's actual project? When making fanime, it's better to have everything completed so FANIMATOR wouldn't have to "cancel" it later on. if [FANIMATOR is unaware, people don't like seeing things canceled.] Why drawing is a MUST ]It does not matter what software you use, FANIMATOR's drawing skills are the only thing that matters with the plot when making fanime. Animation is a form of art, FANIMATOR have to convey that by using your skills as an artist to make FANIMATOR's animation look awesome. UNFORTUNATELY MOST FANIMATORS DON'T HAVE ANY CLUE WHEN IT COMES TO DRAWING. {C Yes, it is true that most fanimators are beginners in regards to digital art, but alot of people are tired of characters with generic designs, generically doing things while looking generic. And frankly adding some action isn't that hard to DRAW, and as far as many shall know, some fanimators don't even take the "animating" approach to fanime so FANIMATOR could pretty much draw a still and paste it in there like FANIMATOR is doing a comic/manga dub. considering ANIME is japanese for ANIMATION, it's HIGHLY recommended to make [FANIMATOR's fanime move.] What this article is basically saying in all, is that if FANIMATOR is going to be in charge of art direction, try to make FANIMATOR's fanime visually appealing, even if FANIMATOR is new at this animation thing. Show people that FANIMATOR knows how to draw! Don't keep it in some cr@ppy box where everything and everyone look like cardboard cut outs. Have fun with FANIMATOR's fanime, you won't make an effort if you don't enjoy it! Category:Tutorials